Season Seven
by Wild Imagination 7
Summary: A new adventure in the Digital World and a new team of Digidestined. ON HOLD
1. The New Digidestined

_Wild Imagination 7: I don't own Digmon._

**The New Digidestined**

Nyra and Silva are at Silva's house. Their parents had gone out shopping. Right after the adults had left, Nyra and Silva sneaked onto the computer. But when they tried to access the internet a window popped up. 'Want to open the door to the Digital World?' There was an option of 'Yes' or 'No'. Nyra was excited, while Silva was a little nervous because she was thinking about want happened in her Digimon World DS game.

"Let's do it!" Nyra exclaimed.

"Wait!" Silva shouted, causing Nyra to pause."I need to go get something first,"she explained rushing off. She returned shortly wearing her emergency supply bag and a note for their parents which she placed on the computer desk. "Now I'm ready to go," Silva stated.

"Smart thinking," Nyra complimented, clicking the 'Yes' button.

With that they were on a sandy beach near a forest.

Kyle and Allan were playing soccer on their school's soccer field. A strong wind picked up. When it died down they were nowhere to be seen. Not even a soccer ball could be spotted.

They both, along with their soccer ball, wound up in a field near a forest.

Nichole and Sam were in the back room of the karate dojo. Their Sensei had gone to the bathroom. They were all alone. All of a sudden there was a blackout. When the power was restored, they had dissappeared.

Nichole and Sam found themselves on a low ledge of a mountain near a forest.

Sophia was surfing the internet, reading any data she could find on the 12 ancient warriors, the 12 human spirits, the 12 beast spirits ,and anything else she could find that was connected to the 12 ancient warriors. A window popped up saying 'Opening the door to the Digital World'. There was a flash of white light. The chair was empty.

Sophia landed in a clearing in the middle of a forest.


	2. Digital Companions

_Wild Imagination 7: I don't own Digimon._

**Digital Companions**

" Where are we?" Nyra wondered aloud.

" On a beach near a forest," Silva replied sarcastically.

Two digimon jumped out from the forest knocking their respective partners down.

" Nice to meet ya!" one of the digimon yelled earning screams from both Nyra and Silva. " I guess I should introduce myself! My name's Keramon! I'm your partner! Nyra!" It continued shouting.

The other digimon got up, holding out its hand for Silva to take.

" Thanks," Silva said shakekely. It was obvious that Keramon's yelling had gotten on her nerves.

" No prob," the digimon replied, " My name's Impmon and I'm your digimon partner, Silva. I appologize for my frends behaviour. Though be forewarned, this is his usual behaviour."

" Hey!" they heard Keramon shout to Nyra, who still was unable to get up, " You have goggles! You must be the new leader! Cool! Your goggles even say 'Leader'!"

Silva and Impmon sweatdropped.

" Where are we," Kyle asked.

" I don't know, dude," Allan replied," but we've still have our soccer ball."

Kyle felt something gently tap his leg. When he looked down he screamed. The poor digimon had to cover its ears. Kyle couldn't help it he had just seen a giant bee!

" Um... Excuse me, are you Kyle," the digimon shyly asked.

" Uh... Yeah, I am," Kyle replied confused.

The digimon immediately perked up. " Great! My name's Fanbeemon, and I'm your digimon partner, Kyle."

A nearby digimon couldn't contain himself anymore, he ran up to the boy holding the soccer ball and started jumping all around him. " Then you must be Allan!" he said excitedly, " I'm Liollmon and your digimon partner."

" Cool dude!" Allan exclaimed, catching Liollmon's excitement.

" Why are we at the base of a mountain?" Nichole asked Sam, tucking her saber into her belt.

" I don't know," she replied, also tucking her saber into her belt. "But isn't this place so cool," Sam said, her eyes shining.

Two digimon jumped off a low ledge that was on the mountain.

" Pleasure to meet you, miss," one said to Nichole," I am your digimon partner, Commandramon."

"Welcome to the Digital World, Sam," the other said," I'm your digimon partner, Bearmon!"

In the clearing within the forest, Sophia stared at her surroundings with wide eyes. An angel flew out of the surrounding trees and landed in front of her. " Hello, Sophia," he introduced himself," I am your digital companion, Lucemon."

_Wild Imagination 7: Bearmon is also known as Kumanon._


	3. Teaming Up

_Wild Imagination 7: Well, at least I didn't forget what I named this one. I only forgot part of the title. :) I don't like water bottles or fridges, one fell one my foot; the other I banged my head on. :( By the way it hurts when you drop a water bottle on your foot or bang your head on the bottom of the fridge door. Anyways, why aren't you reading the story? ;)_

* * *

**Teaming Up**

"You two should meet our friends." Impmon said, mostly to Silva, since Nyra was yelling at Keramon that she wasn't the leader, "We agreed to meet up in the forest. Come on. It's this way."

Impmon walked off, gesturing with his hand for Silva to follow.

"Hurry up Nyra! Me and Impmon are leaving!" Silva called, before she entered.

Nyra stopped shouting, and looked at Keramon before they both ran to catch up.

* * *

"Hey! Let's go met some of our friends!" Liollmon yelled, disappearing into the forest.

"That's a good idea," Fanbeemon stated, also going into the forest.

"Hey wait for us!" Allan called, dropping the soccer ball and chasing after his newfound partner.

Kyle shook his head and picking up the soccer ball, ran to catch up.

* * *

"Now it's time we met up with our friends," Bearmon said.

"Who are your friends?" Nichole asked.

"Follow us to find out! Miss!" Commandramon called from ahead, clearly excited.

"So, do we go meet these friends?" Sam asked.

"Of coarse?" Bearmon answered.

"We might as well," Nichole replied.

And with that, the three of them ran off after Commandramon.

* * *

"So, Lucemon? What now?" Sophia asked.

"My friends and I agreed to meet up here after we fond our partners. So, now we wait for them to get here," Lucemon answered.

They didn't have to wait very long befoe Allan and Kyle came crashing through the trees, following Liollmon and Fanbeemon.

"Hi Lucemon! Who's that?" Liollmon didn't wait for an answer before continuing, " That's my my partner - Uh. What was your name again?" Liollmon asked.

Sophia laughed.

"My name is Allan," Allan told his very embarressed partner, as well as Lucemon and Sophia.

"And this," he said, gesturing to Kyle, "is my friend Kyle."

"Who's that?" Sophia asked, pointing to Fanbeemon.

"He's my partner," Kyle supplied, "Fanbeemon."

A few seconds later, the loud nise of snapping twigs carried through the air, as Commandramon broke through the bush, closely followed by Sam, Nichole and Bearmon.

"Hello Lucemon, Liollmon, and Fanbeemon," Bearmon and Commandramon greeted.

"Who's who?" Sam and Nichole asked.

"Could we please wait until **_everyone _**gets here?" Lucemon asked.

"Who's missing?" questioned Sophia.

"Impmon and Keramon," Lucemon answered.

* * *

Impmon and Silva were some distance away from Nyra and Keramon; who wouldn't stop talking.

"Keramon can't read, can he?" Silva whispered to Impmon.

"No, he can't," Impmon answered, shaking his head,"Why?"

"Because, Nyra's goggles don't say Leader, they say Aqua," Silva answered, giggling.

Impmon chuckled and noticing that they were at the meeting placed called back,"Hurry up you two!"

"Finally!" Liollmon exclaimed, when tey arrived.

"Do you have **_any _**patience?" Allan asked.

"No," Lucemon answered for Liollmon, earning a glare from the said digimon.

"Hi! I'm Liollmon."

"And I'm Allan."

"My name's Fanbeemon."

"Mine's Kyle."

"I'm Bearmon."

"I'm Sam."

"I am Commandramon."

"My name is Nichole."

"Hello! I'm Keramon."

"My name's Nyra."

"Good morning! I'm Impmon."

"Hi. I'm Silva. And Impmon...it's noon."

"I am Lucemon. Impmon, you have to stop trying to trick people into thinking it's morning."

"Hello. I'm Sophia."

* * *

_Wild Imagination 7: Alright! I admit it! I'm forgetful! And I get bored easily. I know there's a couple of grammer mistakes, but they're on purpose. I finally finished this chapter. Yay! I think that might be becoming my favourite word. Hope you enjoyed! :)_


End file.
